A Gray Christmas
by AmantesPatriae
Summary: Gray is going to his parent's house for Christmas this year - again. He hates this time of the year because he has to go there. And to make things worse, his mom invited everyone over. Will Gray learn the meaning of Christmas? A friend of his may just be able to help.


**A Gray Christmas**

 _ **Modern AU**_

* * *

"C'mon Gray, help me get this tree through the door. Stop lying on the couch and watching tv." Erza was pulling the latter half of the Christmas tree that she got into Gray's house.

"I didn't ask for you to get me a tree. And why are you deciding to put this in my house on Christmas Eve? Isn't it a little late for decorations?" Gray replied, still unmoving from his position on the sofa. Erza always loved this time of the year, wanting to get everyone else in the spirit. Gray being her best friend, he had to hear the most from her.

"It's never too late for Christmas! You need to cheer up, why have you been so gloomy since it has been getting close to the holidays?" Erza finished setting up the tree in Gray's living room and sat down next to him.

Trying to change the subject, Gray asked Erza a question. "So, you going to your parent's house for Christmas again this year?"

Forgetting about her question to Gray, she replied. "Well, not this year. They were going to spend Christmas over in Sweden tomorrow and there is no way I could afford a flight there. Speaking of which, since I won't be at my parent's house this year, I thought that I could go to your parent's place this Christmas! I haven't seen them in so long!"

Gray really didn't want anyone to come with him to his parent's house for Christmas, the place that he had always went for the holiday - a place that he did not like going to. Regardless, he agreed to let Erza come because he knew there was no point in trying to change her mind. "Alright, that's fine with me. But we have to leave today, because the drive there takes a while."

Erza jumped up, happy to get to go to her best friend's old house for Christmas. "Okay, I'll go get ready!"

When Erza left the room, Gray sighed and thought to himself. _Oh, this is not going to end well._

* * *

Erza was singing along to Christmas music the entire car ride to Gray's parent's house. Gray was fine with it at first, but after a few hours, it was starting to get on his nerves. But he didn't stop her because he could tell that she was really enjoying herself, and he found her voice to be pretty when she sang.

It had taken 7 hours of non-stop driving for Gray to finally make it to his parent's house. He was already starting to feel the effects of driving for that long. Erza, on the other hand, looked fine and was still full of holiday spirit. Pulling up the snow-blanketed driveway, Gray saw the two story house that he once lived in.

"Oh! We are finally here! Wow, it's been so long since I've seen this place." Erza looked at the house, which was decorated on the outside with Christmas lights.

"Yeah, great. We're here". Gray said sarcastically. Erza wouldn't have noticed that it was sarcasm though.

Gray and Erza came up to the front porch and Gray knocked on the door. It was only moments before the door opened up, revealing Gray's mother, Mika. "Oh! Hello Gray! I'm so glad you came!" She hugged her son, who was clearly feeling a bit embarrassed by his mother.

Mika looked past Gray, "Oh and who is this?".

"Hello, ma'am. It's me, Erza. Remember I used to come here often when Gray was a kid?"

"Oh yes! Erza Scarlet if I remember correctly. I haven't seen you in forever! Hey Gray, isn't she the girl that you said you lik-"

Gray cut his mother off quickly, hoping to change to subject. "So mom, how about we go inside, it's pretty cold out here". Gray internally was praying that Erza didn't completely hear what his mom said.

"Alright, come in you two. You can sit in the living room, I'm going to finish making dinner. Gray, your friends should be over here soon."

Gray's eyes widened in surprise. "Friends? Um, what do you mean 'friends should be over soon'?"

* _knock* *knock* *knock*_

Gray's mom went to the door to open it, "Oh that must be them now."

Gray facepalmed, and mumbled stuff like "could this get any worse" into his hand.

The door opened and just about everyone Gray knew came into the house, carrying food and presents. Everyone Gray had known and been friends with came in. Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Cana, Laxus, and lastly, and definitely least on Gray's list: Juvia.

"Mom, why did you bring all these people over?" Gray asked, in a complaining tone.

"Why, I called them all over so we could spend Christmas together!" Mika replied happily.

"Gray ~... Guess who's under the mistletoe! ~" Juvia talked to gray in a playful voice before running up to him.

Gray looked up, to see a little branch of the Christmas plant hanging on the ceiling. "Oh, crap."

As Juvia ran towards Gray, eyes closed and making a kissy face, Gray opened the back door and Juvia continued to run outside until she fell face first into the snow.

Gray closed the door and left, hoping to not have to deal with her again.

Everyone got settled down and most everyone was just hanging out in the living room talking to each other. Erza decided that she would help Gray's mom in the kitchen to make the dinner.

"So, Erza, how are things going with you and Gray?" Mika asked Erza, who was chopping up sweet potatoes.

"We are still the best of friends, and I try to make sure he stays on top of his college work". Erza replied, as she put the rest of the potatoes in the oven.

"Oh, silly me. I mean, are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend now? Gray has told me a lot about you. He's always talking about you when he comes here every year."

Erza blushed slightly, not expecting his mom to be asking her such a question. "Well, actually we are just friends, that's all"

"Oh, well, don't listen to me, I just talk sometimes. Why don't you go in the living room with everyone else? I just need to put this pie in the oven and I'll be right out." Gray's mom smiled, allowing Erza to leave.

Gray was in his old room upstairs, hating having to be here on Christmas. He just wanted to be at his house, watching TV.

He had been up there for about an hour, and he decided that he would come down, he could just hide there forever.

When he came downstairs, he found everyone sitting in front of the TV, with his mom talking and holding a remote.

"And this is the time when Gray made a big mess. He was only 2 years old when that happened." Mika was showing all of Gray's friends his pictures when he was a little kid.

After each picture, there would either be some laughter, some 'awww's, or a little bit of both. Gray was reaching his breaking point by seeing this, but he contained himself, and simply walked over to the television and turned it off.

"Oh, come on Gray, it was just getting good!" Natsu laughed.

"That's enough of this. So… isn't dinner ready?" Gray said, insistently and irritatingly.

Gray's mother stood up, "Yes it is! Okay everyone, let's have dinner now!"

Everyone rushed to the kitchen except for Erza. She went up to Gray, "Hey, what's the matter? You've looked so unhappy all day, it's Christmas, why are you being so irritable?"

Gray grabbed Erza's arm and pulled her outside, into the backyard. "Okay. You want to know why I don't like this time of the year? It's because I have to come here every Christmas, and deal with this kind of stuff. It's so annoying and embarrassing and I hate it! The only thing that would make it worse is if my brother and sister were here, and they usually are, but instead she invites all of you guys over."

"I don't get why you have to dislike it so much. She's your mom, after all. And this is Christmas. Can't you be a little happier? Don't be such a downer. Now, come on, let's go in and have some of that dinner." Erza was successfully able to calm Gray down a bit, and he sighed and walked into the house along with her.

* * *

After dinner, everyone decided that they would open up presents before they left. Everyone was unwrapping gifts and through it all, Gray's mother went up to Gray and hand delivered her gift to him. "Here you go Gray, this is for you".

As he opened up the gift, Gray mumbled to himself "Oh, what's it going to be this year? A watch? A T-shirt?"

Gray pulled out a pair of brand-new underwear. "Oh great."

"I know how much you strip in public, so I got you these in case you lose yours." Mika smiled and Gray forced one back, pretending to like it. "Yeah, I love it."

"Ha! See, even your mom knows that you are a perv!" Natsu burst out laughing, looking at Gray with his present.

Gray clenched his teeth, trying not to start an outburst. _Okay, just remember what Erza said… I need to calm down… This will all be over soon._ Gray went outside, not being able to take any more of this.

Erza saw Gray leave, with Natsu making jokes about him, she could see why. It was lightly snowing outside, and Gray stood on the back porch, trying to stay calm.

Erza came out onto the porch and stood by Gray by the railing of the porch. "Hey, Gray." Erza leaned forward a little, trying to get Gray to look at her.

"You see why I hate coming here every Christmas? And I don't know how to tell my mother no when she asks me to come over every year. This is why I dread Christmas."

Erza moved closer to Gray, "Gray, I haven't given you my Christmas present yet."

Gray looked over to his friend, interested. "Oh, neither have I, here let me get it-"

Erza stepped up on her toes to reach Gray's face and kissed him, interrupting his sentence. It was brief, but it took Gray by surprise. When she pulled away, she smiled at Gray, "I have liked you too, Gray. Why didn't you just tell me that before I found out from your mom?"

Gray was still stunned by what Erza did, but he was able to form some words together, "I, uh, well, you see, I was a little scared to tell you, to be honest."

"Well, now that we both know, why don't we make it official?" Erza stated.

"Official? Uh, how about after we leave here?"

"No, we are going to make it official right here, in front of everyone."

Gray knew that he was going to be fighting a losing battle if he argued against what Erza said. So he went along with it and headed inside with Erza.

Erza stood in the middle of the room where everybody was at and exclaimed, "Hey, everybody! So, Gray and I have made it official: We are going out now!"

Gray stood behind her, a little embarrassed, but internally jumping for joy. Erza jumped onto Gray and wrapped him in a hug. Gray smiled, _Huh. If my mom hadn't been so talkative, Erza probably would have never found out how I felt about her._

Gray then stood where Erza once had and made an announcement of his own. "Hey guys, all day, I was mad and didn't want to be here. But I realized, hey, this is Christmas, I should be enjoying my time with you all. Even if you guys embarrass me sometimes, or make fun of me. In the end, you guys are like family, and that is what Christmas is about, spending time with those you love, through thick and thin." Gray smiled, now happy that he came this year.

* * *

After everyone had left, Gray said his final goodbyes to his mom and set off to leave with Erza. "Thanks mom. I'll be looking forward to coming back next year." That last sentence was something that Gray though he would never say a few hours ago.

Walking back to the car, Gray asked Erza, "Hey, so what was it that you were going to give me for Christmas?"

"It was the kiss I gave you, silly" Erza leaned towards Gray and pecked him on the cheek. "There's another in case you forgot."

"Well I got you something too." Gray got into the car and pulled out a strawberry cake out of the backseat. "I know this is your favori-"

The cake was immediately taken from his hands and Erza began to eat it, sitting in passenger's seat. Gray just smiled knowing how much she loved her cake.

Gray drove the car down the snow-covered driveway and onto the road. He looked over at Erza, who was busy eating her cake. She looked like she was in a whole different world.

"Looks like I have some competition now" Gray laughed as he referred to the cake.

Erza looked at Gray, a small look of guilt on her face. "Oh, sorry about that…"

Gray laughed again, "It's alright Erza, eat as much as you want. Merry Christmas."

Erza smiled back, "Merry Christmas, Gray."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so that was my attempt at a Christmas themed story, and of course I had to add in Grayza. It isn't that great to me, I hope that someone enjoys it, I did write it last minute, after all. I also wanted to add a little 'meaning of Christmas' moral in there somewhere, so yeah.**

 **Anyways, review if you enjoyed this, I really appreciate it!**

 **-AP**


End file.
